


Asombrosa

by poetdameron



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y si Barney hubiera aceptado la invitación de aquel vestido sugerente de Robin, ¿hubieran cambiado las cosas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asombrosa

**Author's Note:**

> NO RECUERDO EN QUÉ CAPÍTULO FUE QUE BASE ESTO, DEMONIOS. Pero bueno, es aquel en el que Robin intenta desesperadamente "recuperar" a Barney (y no es de los previos a "The last page") y se pone un vestido sugerente, diciendole que salieran juntos para que disfrutara su última noche soltero, algo así.

**Asombrosa**

-Dime.-habló mientras la miraba una y otra vez de reojo, el silencio entre los dos era evidente.- ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

Ese silencio se prolongó un rato más, ambos sentaos en la parte de atrás del taxi con destino a donde fuera. Está preparada para el fracaso, no lo voltea a ver, por qué teme perderlo con tan solo una mirada, pero abre poco a poco los labios para comenzar su respuesta, pero no puede. Ha guardado esos sentimientos por años, cada día y cada momento en aumento; nada del otro mundo, solo lo insano de siempre: está enamorada de él, justo cuando el sujeto a logrado establecer algo, ella sale con estas cosas. Humedece los labios y lo voltea a ver, va a responderle.

-Eres mi amor. Seguramente mi mejor amigo.  
Él le sonríe, dirige la mirada azul a la de ella.-Como dije una vez: eres mejor bro que Ted.  
Se ríe, es lo único que puede hacer.-Soy la mejor, sabes eso.  
-Eres asombrosa.

No pierde la sonrisa, ninguno de los dos lo hace. Cuando azul choca con azul se pierde todo. Cae la fachada de los dos y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Otra chica odiará por siempre a Barney Stinson para el día de mañana, pero no importa; esa chica no es Robin Scherbatsky y cada complicación, y problema por ella vale la pena. Él está consciente de ello, de que ha vuelto a engañar a una chica, pero ahora hará las cosas bien. Por eso la besa como hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, cambia la dirección del taxi y el vestido sexy cobra el efecto deseado: ha recuperado a su idiota.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
